The first time
by Romy92
Summary: ¿Como os imagináis la primera vez de Jasper y Alice? Aquí una de las muchas posibilidades.


**Hola! Aqui me tenéis de nuevo, creo que me he aficionado a estar por aqui todos los días!xDD**

**No he podido resistirme a escribir esto u.u En realidad lo he soñado esta noche(si, tengo sueños raros ¿que pasa?¬¬) y digo pues ale, escribe, a ver que tal. No tenía pensado subirlo, per me gusta bastante como me ha quedado. Espero que opinéis lo mismo.**

**Os lo dejo y opináis vosotros mismos n.n**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la señora Meyer! (aunque no me importaría que Jasper si lo fuera *¬*)**

**Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

**The first time**

**Tennessee, 1948**

Hacía cinco meses que se habían conocido en aquella cafetería semivacía de Filadelfia. Alice sabía mucho antes de encontrarse con Jasper, que se enamorarían, pero había decidido no adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Dejaría que todo surgiera tranquilamente, sin prisas. Desde que se conocieron habían estado buscando a los Cullen sin éxito. Cada vez que se acercaban a ellos, tomaban un rumbo diferente al que habían decidido. A Alice le era realmente difícil dar con ellos ya que últimamente había tenido muy pocas visiones sobre su paradero.

Aquel día llovía terriblemente en la ciudad de Tennessee. Alice y Jasper se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel situado a las afueras de la ciudad. En los últimos días casi no se habían dirigido la palabra. No lo necesitaban, simplemente con mirarse sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando. Alice se aburría terriblemente y se desesperaba a menudo. Sus visiones no le revelaban nunca nada nuevo acerca de los Cullen y el hecho de no hablar en casi todo el día la ponía nerviosa. Jasper por su parte se pasaba el día intentando ayudar a Alice pero no lo conseguía. No sabía sobre que hablarle y no quería sacar el tema de los Cullen, ya que Alice se irritaba con facilidad a causa de no tener visiones nuevas y aparte, él aún no estaba convencido de la idea de convertirse en "vegetariano".

Jasper se encontraba de pie, al lado de la ventana pensando en su anterior vida, aborreciéndola a cada segundo que pasaba y agradeciéndole a Dios haberle enviado a Alice. Sabía que desde que la vio sentada en aquel taburete de la cafetería se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él y esperaba que aquel sentimiento que día a día iba creciendo en su interior, fuera recíproco por parte de Alice.

Ella estaba sentada rodeándose las piernas, en una de las butacas que había en la habitación, en la otra punta de donde se encontraba Jasper. Estaba concentrada en los Cullen, pero ninguna visión acudía a su mente. Movía los pies nerviosamente cuando lo vio. No daba crédito a lo que había visto. Paró de mover los pies al instante, y sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo, pero esta vez no era en los Cullen. Si había visto aquello es que él lo había decidido. Si hubiera sido humana, lo más seguro sería que en ese instante tuviera las mejillas sonrosadas. Intentó recordar aquella imagen para ver si de ese modo le venían más visiones, pero fue en vano. Deseaba que aquello que había visto pasara, lo llevaba deseando desde que se conocieron. Había visto como aquel vampiro que se encontraba delante suyo, la estrechaba entre sus brazos desnudos mientras le besaba tiernamente el cuello.

Jasper al percatarse del estado de Alice, se acercó rápidamente a ella. Se agachó enfrente de la butaca de Alice, y acercó su rostro visiblemente preocupado al de ella.

-¿Qué has visto? ¿A los Cullen?-le preguntó interesado.

Alice fijó sus ojos en los de Jasper, y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo atrajo hacia ella cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los de él. No estaba segura de si en su vida como humana había besado a alguien y en aquel momento no le importó no tener práctica. Al instante, se relajó notablemente, y empezó a mover sus labios lentamente. Jasper, sin dar crédito a aquello, no pudo hacer más que seguirla. Había estado tanto tiempo deseando aquello, que en ese instante no sabía como reaccionar. Al poco tiempo, Jasper se separó mínimamente de ella.

-¿Esto es lo que has visto?-le preguntó en susurros.

Alice asintió, rozando con sus labios los de Jasper.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará al final?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero verlo, solo quiero vivirlo-le contestó.

Rápidamente Jasper volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, posando sus manos en la cintura de Alice, mientras que ella tenía sus manos en la nuca de Jasper. Sin dejar de besarse, Jasper la atrajo hacia él, de modo que Alice enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Jasper. Casi con prisa, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, rompiendo algún que otro botón, hasta que consiguió quitársela. El pecho de Jasper estaba lleno de cicatrices a causa de todos los combates en los que había luchado, pero a Alice no le importó. Fue paseando sus manos por el contorno de todas aquellas cicatrices en forma de media luna, pudiendo apreciar los músculos bien formados de Jasper. Empezó acariciándole tiernamente el rostro y fue bajando hasta su cuello. Continuó bajando hasta sus pectorales y se detuvo en su abdomen. Después hizo el mismo recorrido pero subiendo sus manos, hasta volver a posarlas en la cara de Jasper. Él, por su parte introdujo sus manos dentro de la blusa de Alice, y fue subiéndolas acariciando con ellas el contorno de su cintura. Lentamente le sacó esa prenda por la cabeza. Jasper abrazó a Alice por la cintura, aferrándola con fuerza a él. Minutos después, Jasper posó sus labios en la mejilla de Alice, y empezó a descender por su cuello, besando la cicatriz de media luna que tenía Alice marcada para siempre en su piel. Después, lentamente, le apartó la tira del sostén para poder besar mejor su hombro. Continuó bajando hasta llegar al abdomen de Alice, y una vez allí empezó a desabrocharle la falda.

Alice acariciaba la espalda de Jasper, mientras que de vez en cuando, se le escapaba algún que otro suspiro. Jasper volvió a unir sus labios con los de Alice, y sin pensárselo dos veces, la cogió y se dirigió hasta la cama. La tumbó lentamente, y se puso encima de ella intentando no hacerle daño. La miró durante unos segundos, se veía tan adorable allí tumbada, respirando agitadamente cuando no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo y lo mejor de todo: _que era suya. _

Acercó su rostro al de Alice lentamente para besarla, mientras sus manos se dirigían al cierre del sostén. Le costó, pero finalmente lo desabrochó. Empezó a acariciar delicadamente el pecho de Alice, mientras que ella se abrazaba con más fuerza a Jasper, disfrutando ante aquel contacto. Aunque su corazón estaba muerto, Alice tenía la sensación de que le palpitaba furiosamente en el pecho y que se le saldría en cualquier momento. Jasper bajó sus manos hasta la falda de Alice para quitarle aquella prenda de una buena vez. Alice aprovechó aquel momento para desabrocharle el pantalón a Jasper, que la ayudó a quitárselo. Minutos después estaban completamente desnudos. Alice se sentía un poco avergonzada, nunca había estado desnuda delante de ningún hombre. Jasper, al ser capaz de sentir las emociones de los de su alrededor, no tardó en percatarse del estado de Alice. Decidió no intervenir con su don, ya que ella había elegido no ver lo que pasaría, lo menos que él podía hacer era dejar sus poderes aparte. En cambio, intentó tranquilizarla con sus caricias.

Estuvieron besándose durante un largo rato, hasta que Jasper decidió que había llegado la hora. Dejó de besarla, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Alice…-ella ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Si-le interrumpió. Quería que pasara, era lo que más le importaba en aquel momento.

Alice se aferró con fuerza a la nuca de Jasper, mientras él se incorporaba.

Poco a poco fueron uniéndose, como dos piezas de un puzzle. Parecía que habían sido creados para permanecer siempre juntos. Alice clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Jasper, en un intento de frenar aquella sensación maravillosa que los embargaba. Tenía la sensación de estar soñando, aquello no podía ser real. Pero sus constantes suspiros, mezclados con los de Jasper, le demostraban que aquello no era un sueño. Cuando llegaron a la cumbre de aquella sensación, Alice, sin poder evitarlo, arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Jasper, que se había quedado inmóvil, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respirando agitadamente.

Alice se abrazó a Jasper con fuerza, mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama.

Jasper abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando recobrar todos los sentidos. Miró fijamente a Alice, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Para siempre.

-Lo sé-le contestó ella sonriendo.

Le acarició el rostro tiernamente y volvió a besarlo. Aquello que había esperado durante tanto tiempo había llegado, y ahora estaba completamente segura de que estarían juntos _para siempre. _

* * *

**Bueno! ¿Que tal? ¿Demasiado mal?**

**No se me da bien escribir estas escenas....pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?**

**Bueno, ya sabéis que espero con ilusión vuestros Reviews, con tomatazos, lechugazos y todo lo que queráis!**

**Byeeeeeee!!!^^**


End file.
